Unchained Melody
by IDontReallyWriteAnymore
Summary: As Kikyo thinks about her hearts desire she tries her hardest to forget him, to deafen herself to his song. Somehow, she cant. But, maybe, maybe its better that way. (Poetic Oneshot)


  
  
READ THE AUTHORS NOTES, THEY ARE IMPORTANT!  
  
A/N: Okay, this is the result of a bored teenager up at two in the morning with nothing better to do. See I couldnt sleep one morning (It was 2) so I decided Oh damn I might as well write something!' At first I just wanted to write a one paragraph excerpt on Kikyo, inspired by something my friend, Erik told me but then I had a brainblast and it stormed into this random metaphoric oneshot comparing love with a song.  
  
It is in Kikyos POV and most of her thoughts and stuff are directed at Inu Yasha but in some parts she talks to you the reader. (Oh scary!) Again the main metaphor here is LOVE equals SONG. That was for all the idiots out there who were too dumb to find that out on their own, in which case those people are wasting their time reading my stuff  
  
My main reason with comparing love to a song is because 1) Music is beautiful as is love and 2 I just love music, it inspires me. So when I say his heart sang for her, that means that he loves her, because he still does.  
  
Well Im just going to say this now but please review! I really love hearing what people get out of my stories! And for god sake people dont just put: I liked it. Write more. I mean you might as well write: Last night I ate dinner at a italian resturaunt. In other words just tell me what you though of it, if you understood it and what you got out of it  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
So long it seems now that my bones have rested in sheets of silken ash. My soul sleepwalks with no ears to hear, no eyes to close.  
  
Until that day,  
  
That horrid day,  
  
That cursed day.  
  
When I was ripped from my dreams and my slumber was stolen away. Thanks eluded my reviver as was her last earthly moments.  
  
Though .... the one I love, I hate, I hunt, ran from that same fate he has nowhere to hide.  
  
Do you know why?  
  
He is mine.  
  
All of mine.  
  
With every word he speaks.  
  
Every thought he thinks.  
  
He is mine  
  
And he knows it.  
  
Try as he might to blind himself from the truth it is its certainty that keeps him from opening his eyes.  
  
He will see again soon enough.  
  
And every moment he spends with HER. All the soft words and affection that feeds her growing love....  
  
Only takes him one more step closer to breaking her heart.  
  
Dont believe me? Then I'll prove it.  
  
Listen  
  
B-dmp  
  
Hear it?  
  
B-dmp  
  
That slow....  
  
B-dmp  
  
steady....  
  
B-dmp  
  
Soothing  
  
B-dmp  
  
Beat...  
  
B-dmp  
  
Bullshit.  
  
B-dmp  
  
I know you can.  
  
B-dmp  
  
That sound....  
  
B-dmp  
  
That wonderful....  
  
B-dmp  
  
Horrible....  
  
B-dmp  
  
Haunting....  
  
B-dmp  
  
Melody....  
  
B-dmp  
  
Is the soft unheard voice of his heart.  
  
B-dmp  
  
I hear it. It sings.  
  
B-dmp  
  
It sings me to sleep.  
  
B-dmp  
  
It haunts my dreams  
  
B-dmp  
  
I know its tune well.  
  
B-dmp  
  
How do I know it so well you ask?  
  
B-dmp  
  
Because....  
  
B-dmp  
  
He sings that song for me  
  
B-dmp  
  
I gave him that lovely melody, that beatiful harmony.  
  
B-dmp  
  
That song....  
  
B-dmp  
  
Is mine.  
  
B-dmp  
  
Is ONLY mine. No one elses.  
  
B-dmp  
  
Mine.  
  
B-dmp  
  
My heart once sang that song for him as well. Together we sang before.  
  
B-dmp  
  
But now....  
  
B-dmp  
  
It sings differently  
  
B-dmp  
  
My song scares him, offends him, hurts him.  
  
B-dmp  
  
But his notes are still clear as ever. It still sings for me.  
  
B-dmp  
  
Sings my song.  
  
B-dmp  
  
He sings beautifully you know?  
  
B-dmp  
  
However....  
  
B-dmp  
  
Just as I gave him a voice....  
  
B-dmp  
  
I can just as easily take it away...  
  
But not just his song....  
  
ALL of him. Because he is what his heart sings. A heart with no voice, a body with no soul.  
  
How are they different?  
  
Tell me.  
  
I'd like to hear it from someone who thinks they could ever understand.  
  
Because love is a song, a song that sings inside us all. Its tune is unmatched and its lyrics are unknown....  
  
But.....  
  
We all sing it. Every single one of us  
  
From the day we are born,  
  
and no, not till the day we die.  
  
Because even after death.....  
  
Its echoes are truly endless.  
  
Listen.  
  
You can hear them.  
  
Hear them in sounds of cries of mourning.  
  
See them.  
  
See them in pictures,  
  
in letters.  
  
Feel them  
  
The song is everywhere.  
  
You dont have to hear or see to know they're there though.  
  
I know....  
  
My song still sings inside of me.  
  
I cant seen to rid myself of its echo. Even now.  
  
I know I am no longer alive.....  
  
But IT will never die.  
  
Even I cant ignore the truth  
  
The only thing that keeps him from death is that song.  
  
When my eyes burn with the fire of hatred and regret I can feel its hushed whispers extinguishing its flame.  
  
And I can never....  
  
fully....  
  
bring....  
  
him....  
  
down...  
  
And his song  
  
b-dmp  
  
Its is what alarms me the most  
  
B-dmp!  
  
In these moments he sings clearer than ever. Louder han ever. Sings with every inch of his body and soul.  
  
B-DMP!  
  
Sings with more strength and passion than he could express any way else. And I am reminded of his haunting melody, his beautiful song  
  
MY beautiful song.  
  
And it stops me.  
  
It always has.  
  
Not failing once.  
  
His song never faulters.  
  
Not.  
  
One.  
  
Note.  
  
Never.  
  
But I know...  
  
Someday....  
  
It will.  
  
It has to!  
  
It cant go on like this forever. Someday he will skip a beat.  
  
And when that day comes.....  
  
I'll be ready.  
  
Deaf.  
  
And I have been waiting a long time  
  
Because I will never let you go again....  
  
And if death be the only way to forever claim you then we shall walk through its doors together, singing again in harmony.  
  
Singing my song.  
  
Singing your song  
  
Singing OUR song.  
  
No matter how long it takes you...  
  
b-dmp  
  
No matter how long it may be till that day comes  
  
B-DUMP  
  
I'll be waiting  
  
As for all of you?  
  
Sing loud.  
  
Sing clear!  
  
Sing beautifully.  
  
You never know who might be listening.  
  
b-dmp  
  
Listen.  
  
b-dmp  
  
Can you hear it? 


End file.
